From Governess to Baroness
by his-red-head
Summary: Starts at the scene where Elsa and Georg break off their engagement and ends at the scene where Georg and Maria get married. This is basically AU, because it's my take on what happens.
1. Break Off

**After reading a majority of the SoM fics on this site, I finally decided to write my own! I've noticed that some stories describe Maria as being innocent or naive. In theory, I'd like to think that she isn't as naive and innocent as she looks (if that made sense?) or is portrayed. In this story, that theory is put into place. I am also changing Maria's past just a little bit. This is rated T, just to be on the safe side.**

**Please give honest feedback, I thrive on good reviews! **

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know that I don't own anything SoM. If I did, they wouldn't have been forced to flee Austria. I don't profit from writing my stories either. My goal is to make y'all entertained by my stories**.

**Since I have no beta reader, all mistakes and such are mine.**

**xxx**

As soon as she and the children reached the bottom of the terrace steps, Maria felt her heart and stomach flutter. But then, she heard words that knocked the breath out of her- and not in a good way.

"Most importantly, father's to be married."

Maria's face fell and she could feel her eyes start to water. That changed quickly, when the Captain appeared. "Children, your dinner is ready to be served. Time for all of you to head inside."

Once the children were inside, the Captain looked at Maria. He thought that she would have looked happier, being back from the Abbey and surrounded by his kids. "You left Frauline. Without saying goodbye to the children..." to me, he thought to himself.

Maria sighed, "My apologies, it was wrong of me."

Georg noticed the tears welling in her eyes and he was concerned. Never, had he seen her so sad and looking so defeated.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why did you?"

"Please don't ask me Captain... There is nothing to say, because the reason no longer exists."

Before anything else could be said, Elsa's voice rang out, "Georg, darling? There you are, I was beginning to thi-"

As soon as Elsa took one look at Maria, she was annoyed. "You've returned Frauline Maria. I trust you are here to stay?"

Maria could practically hear the venom in Elsa's voice and she cringed. "Yes, Baroness Shraeder. I am here to stay, but only until another governess can be arranged."

Maria walked up the terrace steps and just before she rushed inside she whispered softly, "The children tell me you two are to be married. I wish you, good luck and much happiness."

With that, Georg and Elsa watched Maria slink into the house.

**xxx**

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. The only sounds were the clinking of plates and silverware, and Elsa's voice droning on and on about some high society gossip. Georg pretended to listen, only chiming in with an occasional nod of his head or a mumbled response. The children ate silently, not sure what to do with the tension floating through the air and not wanting cross the Baroness. Maria on the other hand, wasn't hungry and kept pushing the food around her plate.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Maria put the children to bed, while Georg, Elsa and Max went into Georg's study.

Max left the study shortly after finishing his night cap with Elsa and Georg. He knew that the couple needed to have a serious conversation regarding their relationship, so he left them to it.

**xxx**

It was a silent walk from his study, to the balcony outside of his bedroom. Both Georg and Elsa knew that they needed to end things before anyone else was hurt worse than they already were.

"Elsa, I have done a great deal of thinking lately. You see..."

Elsa interrupted before he could finish speaking. She knew that he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. Elsa also knew that there was no way a partnership would work between them and what relationship they did have, needed to end. "Georg?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

She took a deep breath before responding. "I, myself, have been doing a lot of thinking lately. You see, we've been unfair to ourselves. While we do love each other, we're not in love. As much as I value our friendship Georg, we are simply not compatible."

Georg had to admit that Elsa was right. There wasn't a way that they would be able to work as a couple. The only way they would be able to be in a relationship, is if they stayed friends and friends only. Georg knew what was coming next, and was sort of surprised by it. He didn't expect Elsa to initiate the end of the engagement, he had thought that he would be the one to do so.

"I agree with you, we are not a very suitable couple."

"Indeed. The engagement needs to be called off. What I am trying to say is that somewhere is a girl who is wandering around the grounds, a girl who will never be a Nun. Maria will never be a Nun because of you.

Georg stuttered, "Wa... Wait, what?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at him. "Maria loves you, you know. I can tell she loves you deeply. Her love is reciprocated by you. The ball is in your court, Georg. Go and find Maria, tell her that her love will be returned."

Elsa kissed him on the cheek, "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go and pack my little bags, then I shall return to Vienna. Auf Wiedersehen, darling."

With that, Elsa walked back into the Villa in order to pack her bags and return home to where she belongs; back to Vienna.

**xxx**

**So, I've done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks. I'm not liking the way 'My Maria' is turning out and decided to switch formats. Basically, it won't be as if it's Georg's PoV. It will be different. Not sure what perspective it is (I get confused with 1st/2nd/3rd person). Anyway, I will be keeping the original version up, until I finish rewriting it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! xx**


	2. Yes

**Hey y'all! You're probably wondering why I am writing another SoM story when I still have 'My Maria'. Well, I was going through some of the old docs I have on here and stumbled across one that was originally supposed to be for 'My Maria'. It was in a completely different format and in my opinion, was and is better written. I just wasn't really happy with 'My Maria' so I decided to start a different story. I like this one much better. **

**The Holidays are coming up and that means retailers are busy. I run a cash register and that means I will be kept relatively busy. My updates may or may not be more infrequent than they usually are. I honestly haven't a clue. Anyway, hope you guys love this!**

**NOTE: I own nothing (unfortunately). Also, any and all mistakes are mine (no beta).**

* * *

After Elsa had told Georg that he was the reason she would never be a nun, he knew he had to find her and tell her everything. Georg knew how important it was that he tell Maria he loved her, now that he knew she loved him and knew the depth of those feelings. Maria was the perfect match for him; she loved his children fiercely, she wasn't afraid to challenge him, she was such a kind-hearted and generous soul- not to mention, that she also loved him. The only downside to any of this, was that it was not the perfect match for the Austrian aristocracy, and she wasn't used to the finer luxuries that came along with it. However, Georg couldn't really care less.

Before making his way to the gazebo, Georg decided to make himself a little more comfortable. He decided to take his tie and suit jacket off, rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Maybe, if he looked more relaxed it would make things go more calmly and smoothly.

Silently, he made his way down the terrace steps and out to the gazebo. He had never been so nervous, not even with Agathe. He thought it was strange. However, any thoughts on the matter quickly diminished when Georg seen Maria sitting on a stone bench outside of the gazebo. She looked so forlorn and it killed him, but it also took his breath away. Sitting in the moonlight, he thought she looked ethereal, almost like a woodland nymph.

Punctuating each word with a pointed finger, Georg spoke, "I thought I just might find you out here."

Maria looked up from the ground to him, startled. "Was... Was there something you wanted, Captain?"

He paused for a minute to sit on the bench next to her. _You_ he wanted to say. Instead, he opted for other words. "A couple of things, actually. One, why did you leave here? And two... Why did you come back?"

"I had a job to do, and I had to fulfill my obligation. Plus, I really missed the children."

"Is it only the children, that you miss?" he queried.

"No... I mean, yes! Why do you ask?"

"Because nothing has or ever will be the same without you here at the villa. I was just wondering, or hoping rather, that you would be willing to stay here. With the children and I."

"Well, _Captain,_" Maria said with a bitter tone, "I am sure that the _Baroness _will make things just _fine_ for you."

Georg followed behind Maria, as she walked into the gazebo. When she sat down on a bench at the far end if the gazebo, Georg stood in front of her and began to pace. He felt agitated at her bitterness. However, he understood why her words had a bite to them. She had been hurt, hurt deeply. Maybe... Hopefully, what was about to be said, would make amends for everything.

"Here's the thing, Maria. Elsa won't make things just fine for me, she never will. You see, her and I had a talk after dinner and we mutually agreed to call off our engagement. And as of right now, Max is driving the Baroness back to Vienna, where she says she belongs."

" You did? Oh, I'm sorry."

He nodded his head, " You are?"

"Ye- you did?!"

What she did next, shocked the hell out of Georg. Never in a million years, did he think Maria would do something like that. Perhaps that was because she seemed so naive, so... _innocent. _

Maria had mumbled, "Hallelujah," then she launched herself at Georg.

He barely had time to think and balance himself, before her lips attacked his. Maria's lips were so soft and velvety smooth. They tasted like cook's apple strudel, with a hint of the wine they had with dinner.

Georg wasted no time, in returning this kiss. The soft sighs coming from Maria, had him deepening the kiss. The kissing lasted for several minutes before they broke apart.

"I love you... My Maria."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, never had she seen a man looking so handsome as Georg did in the moonlight.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth. I love you so much Georg. You and those seven, rambunctious, lovable children."

"Will you spend the rest of your life with us? Will you be my wife and mother to my children, present and future? Please, marry me. I don't think I could live without you."

"Yes! I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life next to you. I would also love nothing more than to mother your children."

* * *

**Soooo... how did I do? I was nervous about this chapter, mainly because it is the most loved and valued scene in the movie. Tried to stick close to the actual plot and have my own twist on it. This chapter had just a tiny glimpse of the sassy, not so innocent Maria. I'm kind of using my own personality for inspiration on Maria being sassy, sarcastic and not so innocent. You'll see that she is like this, in the next chapter (and maybe sequel, if wanted). Side Note: I googled how old Maria was when she entered when she went to the Von Trapp villa. It turns out she was only like nineteen and kind of shocked me. So I wanted to mention that Georg will be about 40 in this story. Anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****Thank you guys! I love the reviews you give me and I thrive on your feedback. xx**


End file.
